Fame
by Charlie Belle
Summary: She is America's sweetheart, He's America's bad boy. Isabella Swan is the new "it" girl of Hollywood, and Edward Cullen is the drug addicted actor. Both are put on a new up and coming movie to help their careers in different ways. But will the past Isabella and Edward had together get in the way of it? M for sex, drugs and violence
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One – August 2012**_

**Hollywood Dirt: Isabella Swan up for new racy film lead**

**Article 01: by Bree Jenson**

_America's Sweetheart seems to be going to the dark side. News of a new Carlisle Cullen movie is being tossed around the blog-osphere, but now following that is that beloved Isabella Swan will play the lead. Cullen quoted his new movie to be "dark, twisted and a little sexy". That sounds nothing like the stuff we've seen sweet Swan in. We're both excited and wondering if the actress can even do it?_

_What do you think of Swan's possible new role?_

Related News:

~ _Edward Masen; 3__rd__ trip to rehab_

~ _Isabella Swan + Jacob Black = Romance?_

* * *

_**Los Angeles, CA**_

_**Isabella Swan**_

Ever since I was a little girl, I knew that I wanted to be an actress. No matter how much my father tried to change my mind to something 'practical', my want to be an actress never went away. My mother, Renee, was different. She put me in every dance and acting class that she thought would help me get to where I wanted to be. I mean, she sent me to the _art _school in Phoenix, AZ. Unlike Charlie, my father, she was supportive of my need and want for that spotlight.

"Isabella, get up, we've got a meeting to get to at 12pm, and it's already going on 11:30am."

I groaned as I heard the ever bearing voice of my managers, Esme Platt, voice through my bedroom door. I loved the woman as if she were my own mother, but sometimes; I want nothing more then to tell her to fuck off. Sleep was my friend and something I rarely got, and her waking me up before noon, was not my favorite thing in the world.

"I'm coming," I spoke, without even moving from my lying position

Esme sighed on the other side of the door "Isabella, if you don't move, I'm going to have Jacob come in there and get you up."

That was enough to make me move out of bed. I walked the short distance between my door and bed to open it for Esme. She smirked towards me before walking into my bedroom.

"I knew that would get you up."

I stuck my tongue out at her and walked towards my closet, opened one of the French doors, and walked into my closet to pick out an outfit for the day. It only took me a few moments to grab a pair of jeans, a grey graphic t-shirt, and a pair of suede booties. The moment I walked back into my bedroom, Esme started reciting off my schedule for the day.

"Alright, at noon you've got a meeting with Tyler to go over the plans of your Elle cover next weekend. Then after that we have a conference with Carlisle Cullen, he wants to know of your decisions on 'Destroyed'."

"I told you I might not want to do this, Esme." I sighed as I quickly began to change out of my clothes and into the outfit I picked out.

"Isabella, honey, this movie could change your career. It could be good for you."

I smirked "The only reason you want me to do it is so that you can work your magic on Carlisle so that you can bed him,"

"That's only half of it," Esme shrugged "Just think about it,"

I slipped on my shirt "Ok, if it will make you happy."

"It will," She smiled brightly towards me,

After throwing my long brown hair into a ponytail and putting on some basic make-up, Esme and I walked out of my bedroom and down the hall towards the staircase. As I walked down the winding staircase, I could hear noises coming from the kitchen. When I turned to my left after stepping off the 1st step, I could see my best friend and roommate, Jacob Black, cooking in our gourmet kitchen.

When I first bought this home in LA, the first thing I splurged on what making over the kitchen, seeing as it was where I mostly spent my time. Esme followed behind me as I walked towards the breakfast bar of the kitchen. Jacob looked over his shoulder, and smiled towards the two of us.

"Morning, girls, can I make you anything?"

"Just coffee," I sighed and grabbed my favorite leather jacket from behind one of the barstools "I have a meeting I apparently have to get to."

Esme's phone rang, and she stepped off to the side to answer it.

"Did you see the latest article on '_Hollywood Dirt'_? Apparently, we're dating." Jacob winked

I laughed with a short scuff "Yeah, and that's pretty much incest, and you are gay."

"I'm Bi, thank you." He faked hurt, but then smiled towards me.

"When are you going to stop reading that shit, one day you're going to read stuff you don't like," I asked

Jacob shrugged, as he made poured coffee for me "It's too funny, it's like reading a comedy each time I read their shit."

Before I could make a comment, Esme walked back into the kitchen and spoke;

"Isabella we've gotta go, Paul's outside with the car and we're already late for the meeting with Tyler."

"Alright, alright."

I took a few sips of my coffee before following behind Esme and towards the front door. When I stepped out, and locked the door behind me, I saw the car parked in front of me home waiting for Esme and I.

* * *

**Los Angeles, CA**

**Edward Masen**

The loud, annoying ring of my cell phone woke me from my sleep. I already knew who it was before I even grabbed for it. From beside me I felt the blonde beside me groan, before falling back asleep. Slowly sitting up from my bed, I reached towards my phone and answered it midring.

"Wake up baby brother I'm on my way, and tell that tramp in your bed to get the fuck up and out of your house. You've got five minutes before I'm there."

Alice hung up the phone before I could reply back to her, and with a groan, I set down my iPhone and shook the girl beside me. She rolled over to face and smiled towards me.

"Mmm, morning." She spoke with a tired voice

"Sorry to do this, but you've gotta go." I stood up from my bed, not bothering to put clothes on "My…someone's on their way and you can't be here. I'm going to take a shower, be gone before I'm out."

I slammed my bathroom door behind me and walked towards my vanity and turned on the light switch. I winced back at the bright light, and slowly, my vision adjusted. Looking back at me was wasted version of myself. My skin was pale, dark purple circles under my eyes. My lips were chapped and cracked, and my eyes were so dark and lifeless, I couldn't even tell if they were green anymore. I ran my hand through my hair, feeling how much I needed a fucking haircut. Just another thing to add to my list.

Reaching into my shower I turned it on and waited a few moments for it to heat up. When I stepped inside, the warmth and pressure of the water was enough to make the muscles in my body relax. Once I was washed up, I grabbed a towel to dry off and turned off the water. Not bothering to shave or do anything with my hair, I walked back out to my bedroom to see that the blonde was gone.

Walking over the random articles of clothes on my bedroom floor, picking up a pair of jeans and a random t-shirt, I dressed for Alice and walked downstairs to wait for her. But when I walked into my kitchen, I saw her standing at the counter on the phone. She held her finger up to me as a signal to be silent. I scuffed towards as I walked across the kitchen and poured myself a cup of coffee, thankful she at least did that.

"Yes, thank you Carlisle. I'll have him think about it." Alice spoke into the phone "You have a nice day, goodbye"

Once she hung up her phone, Alice turned towards me. Alice was my sister, and older one at that. Only by a year, but by her size you'd think she was only 12 and not 23. Her short hair was curled and pinned away from her face; the same face our mother hair. The only thing she had of our father was his ice blue eyes and dark hair. She smiled slightly towards me, her dimples showing slightly, as her eyes scanned down my body.

"You look like shit," Alice spoke

"I feel fantastic," I spoke after taking a few sips of my coffee "What's up with the wake-up call? I had a guest over."

"Yes, a guest who was leaving with half your shit when I pulled into the driveway. You really need to stop bringing tramps here, take 'em to a hotel if you really need a quick fuck."

I rolled my eyes and set my cup down "I'll do what I please, now, what do you need."

"We need to get you back up on your feet, and by that, away from your usual temptation. And to do so, we need to get you back to work and back to what you love."

I shrugged my shoulder "I think I'm done with that shit, I want to get back to singing"

"No. We aren't going down that road again" Alice nearly shouted "I thought rehab trip one and two taught you that. Do you need a fucking ass kicking or something?"

"I know what I need, but I already know that you won't get it for me,"

Alice growled with frustration and moved towards me, I thought she was going to hit me as she usually did, but instead grabbed the coffee pot and a cup for herself.

"Carlisle called me saying he had a part for you, _something that you would be perfect for_, his words…not mine." Alice spoke as she stirred cream and sugar into her drink "We have a meeting with him tomorrow. Would've been today, but…you were sleeping."

"What's it about?" I asked

"He's going for a modern twist on the Bonnie and Clyde story. Two lovers going down the wrong path of sex, drugs and crime."

I smirked "Carlisle is right, this is me."

Alice paused "Maybe it's too close? I mean, you've only been home for three weeks an…I don't want you going back over that edge Edward."

I glared towards her "Are you speaking to me as my sister, or my manager?"

"Sister." Alice whispered, suddenly acting all timid "I love you, Edward, and we…I almost lost you. I know you don't give a fuck, but I do."

I looked once again towards my sister and suddenly didn't see her as my 'manager', but my older sister. She looked down towards her hands, suddenly more interested in her nail polish than me, but I knew that was something she did when she was hiding the fact she was crying.

"I'm off that shit, Alice. You've gotta believe me."

"But you said that last time," Her voice rose, and tears were shining in her blue eyes

"Well," I suddenly felt uncomfortable with seeing my sister cry "I mean it this time. I promise, Alice."

* * *

**-Please Review-**

**AN: **I like creating visuals for my readers, so if you wanna see what Edward/Bella homes looks like there are links on my profile. This story is in its early stages, so please be patient with me. I also have other stories since my mind is my worst enemy, so there might be slight long periods where I might go missing + work and school.

Links to my tumblr, instagram, and twitter accounts are on my profile.

Charlie


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two – Mid August 2012**

**E! Online: Isabella Swan tells all to ELLE UK while looking sensual in Marc Jacobs**

**Article 023: by Alec Chester **

_Never did we think Isabella Swan could look so sexy. Dawning nothing but a Marc Jacobs trench coat, left open we must say, and discreetly covering her lady bit and a pair of lacy boy shorts, Isabella looks like a sex pot. We don't mean that as a bad thing, we're just shocked. The usual bubble gum pink and good intentions actress doesn't stray far from her usual squeaky clean image._

_ When asked about her next project with director Carlisle Cullen, the brunette beauty had this to say; "I'm excited, we're working together on making something beautiful, but defiantly something that I'm not used to. That both scares and excites me." What about possibly bad boy Edward Masen being her costar? "Um, I've never worked, personally, with Edward. I don't know what's going on with him. I only know of my half of the project so far."_

Related News;

~ Angela Weber tells all, her one night stand with Edward Masen

~ Who's Isabella's date to the Elizabeth Charity Dinner? Jacob? James?

* * *

**Los Angeles, CA**

**Isabella Swan**

I sat at an outside table at one of my favorite restaurants in LA, waiting for Esme to meet with me. We were to be going over my contract for the movie I'd signed on with Carlisle. Even though I had agreed to be his female lead, there was some thing that still needed to be tied up. My issue of ELLE UK sat before me and I couldn't tear my eyes off the cover, still couldn't believe Tyler was able to talk me down to my underwear. I could hear my strict Catholic mother, Renee, rolling around in her grave now.

"Sorry I'm late, traffic was a bitch." Esme spoke as she hurried to take the seat across from me "Downtown is a mess cause of accident."

I shrugged and brushed it off "You're fine,"

Esme reached across and snatched up the magazine and smiled proudly down towards it, like a mother. She quickly opened it and flipped through where I knew my article was. I'd already read over it five times, making sure I didn't miss a thing, and that I wasn't misquoted.

"This is perfect," Esme smiled proudly "Your first major European cover. Aren't you excited?"

I shrugged "Not really, it's like any other cover to me."

Esme clicked her tongue "Well, someone's in a mood today."

"Sorry, Jacob had me up all night trying to figure out the perfect tux for tonight." I said after taking a sip of my coffee before me.

"So he's your date?" Esme asked and I nodded "You know that's only going to add more fuel to fire about you two dating."

I shrugged it off "I don't really care, let them talk."

The waitress came to our table and quickly took our orders before walking towards the kitchen. The moment the waitress was gone, Esme reached into her bag and pulled out a large stack of paper of which I knew what would be my contract. I sighed heavily and pulled it towards me.

"I already went over it for you so that you wouldn't be sitting here for five hours trying to go over all the legal jargon." Esme explained as she handed a pen to me "Basically, the contract says, that agree to the terms of payment which is 6$ million. Also that you won't back out unless bodily harm, sickness, or death."

"Death?" I cocked an eyebrow towards her.

"I'm sure you're not going to die while doing this film, Isabella."

"You never know," I mumbled underneath my breath as I signed my name across the dotted line.

I picked up the contract and handed it across to Esme, which she took and placed back into her tote bag. Thankfully the rest of our lunch went by without business talk.

* * *

After lunch with Esme, I got into my car and drove downtown to pick up my dress for the Charity Gala tonight. I usually never picked up my own things, but my dear friend Charlotte designed my dress and I knew she'd wanna see it one me before I left with it. When I walked into the small boutique, I saw Charlotte talking to a customer and stepped off to the side to wait.

"Thank you so much, Alice. Please let me know if you enjoy the dress."

My back straightened and I quickly turned to look over my shoulder to see exactly who Charlotte was talking to. My blood ran cold as I saw her smiling up towards Charlotte. She looked exactly the same as I remembered. Her hair was a little longer, but exactly the same style, curled slightly. Her ruby red lips matched her red pumps perfectly and added some sass to her all black outfit. I pushed my hair more in front of my face and turned my back to her the moment she began to turn and walk towards the doorway.

"I will Charlotte, its perfect, thank you so much"

"You're more the welcome," Charlotte replied happily

My heart began to beat a little faster with each step that Alice took. For a moment I thought that I was in the clear, till I saw her walk in front of me with a wide smile across her face, and her blue eyes sparkling with happiness.

"Bella?" She gasped

I hesitated, thought for a moment to deny it, but knew that it wouldn't work not matter how hard I wanted to.

"H-hi, Alice" I spoke with a shaky voice and a shaky smile.

"Oh, my god. I didn't think I'd ever see you again. How are you?"

I cleared the lump in my throat "I've been really good. H-How about you?"

"Wonderful, just about to head out for dinner with Jasper."

"Oh. You two are still together?"

Alice rose up her left hand, showing off the two large rings on her ring finger "Married, almost a year how."

"Oh, Jesus H. Christ" I grabbed her hand and pulled it closer to look at more "That's beautiful, Alice, really."

"Thanks," She blushed lightly as she looked down towards her hand "So, what are you doing here?"

"Um…picking up a dress for tonight." I spoke, wanting nothing more then to run and hide. My history with Alice was a painful one, and I want this conversation to end.

Alice gasped "You're going to the Elizabeth Charity Gala tonight? Oh, my god. So am I."

My heart sank "You don't say?"

"Totally. Jasper's my date and being Edward's manager, I've gotta go to." She smiled

My hart sank deeper at the mention of his name "Well, it's been nice, Alice. But I've gotta go."

"Oh, right. Sorry." Alice moved towards the door "I'll see you tonight?"

I nodded and waved towards Alice as she walked out the door of Charlotte's boutique. The moment Alice was gone, I finally felt like I could breath. I saw Charlotte waiting for me patiently at the boutique front desk and was looking towards me with a curious look on her face.

"Why do I feel like I just witnessed a painful reunion?" She asked

I sighed deeply, feeling the tension leave my body "Because you did."

"What's your history with Alice Masen? She's like Hollywood's nicest socialite; I don't think anyone could hate her."

I shook my head "I don't hate Alice. If anything, I love her like she was my own sister. It's her brother I have a problem with."

Charlotte nodded and chuckled lightly "I should've known, seems everyone has a problem with Edward Masen."

"Well, I'm sure my problem is different from everyone else's" I spoke softly and slightly under my breath.

"And what's that?"

I paused for a moment "We dated in high school, and that's our story."

"There's more to it," I shrugged "But it's in the past and I'd rather talk about the dress you made for me"

* * *

**Los Angeles, CA**

**Edward Cullen**

I sat at my piano and allowed the music to take me over and flow freely. As I was playing, from behind me, I heard my front door open and knew it could only be Alice. Her heels interrupted my focus and over powered the piano, so I stopped and turned towards her. In her arms was a shopping bag and draped over them was bag with a suit inside. I groaned knowing exactly what that was for.

"Do I really have to go to this damn charity event tonight?"

Alice nodded "Yes, Carlisle is a dear friend and we are going to support him as so."

"I'd rather stay home,"

"And fucking sulk all day? I don't think so. You're going to take a shower, shave and get into this suit for tonight."

"Whatever," I spoke harshly under my breath.

"Would it put more fire under your ass if I told you Bella was going to be there tonight?"

My heart stopped and body went ice cold when Alice mentioned Bella. Alice walked over to the couch and draped the suit over the back, and looked towards me with her hands on her hip. A shaky breath left my lips and my hand stared to shake. I wanted to walk across to my home bar and pour myself my drink, but couldn't, only because Alice got rid of every drink and I hadn't been able to refill it.

"What is she going to be doing there? She usually tried to avoid me as much as she can"

Alice paused "You didn't hear? Bella is in Carlisle's new movie, so like you; she has to sorta be there too"

"Give me the damned suit"

I stood up quickly and walked towards Alice and took the suit from her. If I was going to see Bella tonight, I was for sure going to make sure I didn't like the hobo that I knew I smelled like.

**-Please Review-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three – Mid August 2012**

**Hollywood Dirt: Masen & Swan a thing?**

**Article 013: by Bree Jensen**

_We are just as shocked as everyone else here at _'Hollywood Dirt'_ that Edward Masen and Isabella Swan once had a past together. We don't know how we didn't make the connection before, but both Masen and Swan were graduates of Seattle's famed Art school '_Brayton Academy of the Arts'_. A source tells us that Masen and Swan had a hot, heavy and passionate relationship till one day breaking it off. We haven't found out as to why things ended, but it just makes us more curious. Now ever more since there are rumors going around that Masen is going to be Swan's co-star in Carlisle Cullen's new thriller; destroyed. _

_Related News:_

_~ Isabella Swan chats up with Alice Masen in downtown LA_

_~ Carlisle Cullen: "I have yet to pick my lead, but Masen is my main choice"_

* * *

_**Los Angeles, CA**_

_**Isabella Swan**_

I walked into my home and already could feel the dread from tonight. I was going to be seeing Edward, for the first time in years. My stomach twisted into knots at just the thought. I knew avoiding him was only going to last me a few years, but I wanted to believe that it would go a little longer. I walked up to my bedroom with my dress in hand and hung it from the closet door. I knew it was only a matter of time before my hair and make-up people got here.

"Bella B, where are you darling?"

Jacob's voice entered my room before him. When I turned towards my door, I saw him already dressed in his suit. His facial hair was trimmed, and not a hair was out of place on his head. He looked handsome, there was no denying it.

"Why don't you look handsome," I smiled towards him

"I know, I do, don't I" Jacob flattened his tie to his chest "Let me see that sexy ass dress you got."

"I don't even want to go anymore." I spoke as I unzipped the dress

"And why the fuck not? You've been looking forward to this all week." Jacob spoke, as he took a seat on the end of my bed.

"Because Edwards going to be there." I mumbled as I stripped down and stepped into my dress.

It wasn't weird to get undressed in front of Jacob. I mean, a count of the fact that he's gay; I was always comfortable with him around. He paused his lips and a look crossed hi face that I wasn't able to make sense of.

"You don't have to talk to him, you do know that right?" Jacob asked me

"I know, I know. But it's still going to weird. I mean…I haven't talked to him in nearly five years." I sighed and turned around, my back to Jake, allowing him to zip up the skin tight dress. "Even being in the same room with him is going to send me into a panic"

* * *

I sat in my make-up chair as my make-up artist Kenny did his magic. Kenny and I had known each other since my first movie, when he did the make-up for it. Instantly we connected on a friendship level and became best friends. That was four years ago, and he'd been with me ever since. No one touches my face but Kenny, whether is it's a movie, photo shoot, or commercial.

"Isabella we have to get going soon. The carpet already started and Carlisle wants to know where his leading lady is" Esme spoke as she walked into my bathroom.

I watched through the mirror as Kenny placed the last big of eye shadow on my eye lid, before stepping away from me. My eyes were decorated with a smoky shadow, and my lips had a perfect raspberry pink pout.

"I'm ready now," I smiled towards Esme

"Good. You're holding everyone up, let's go, car is waiting"

Esme grabbed her clutch off the counter and walked right out of the bathroom. Kenny did a small touch up, before leaving with a quick goodbye. I grabbed my wrap off of my bed before grabbing my heels from beside my dresser. I wasn't going to put them on until the last minute. Jacob and Esme were waiting down in the living room, when I walked down the stairs.

"I'm ready; let's go before I change my mind." I sighed, not excited at all to see Edward.

"It's going to be ok, Bella B. Don't worry about it, Esme and I will be there."

"And Carlisle," Esme sighed happily with a dreamy look over her face.

Jacob and I followed Esme out of the house and towards the car that waited for us. The whole ride to the Gala, my stomach was twisted in knots and my heart was ready to pound out of my chest. Edward as my first love in high school, and it ended tragically like a typical teen movie.

"Alright, we're going around to the carpet. Isabella, you and Jacob will do the carpet, and a few interviews, and then go on inside." Esme spoke as we drove to the front of the Gala.

The door opened and almost immediately got out, and already I could hear the shouts of the photographers. Jacob grasped my hand tightly and helped me out of the car, moments after I finally slipped on my heels. The overbearing noise of the photographers and interviewers shouting at you was something I'd never got used to. I knew that I came with the job, and that I should be used to it by now, but truly it was something that made my heart race.

"I've got you Bella B," Jacob spoke as he led me towards the carpet.

* * *

The moment the carpet was done and I was finally in the Gala, I was able to relax. My arm was linked through Jacobs as we walked towards the open doors of the ballroom. It was packed with man faces of Hollywood. I saw directors, actors, singers, photographers and more. I placed the smile that was expected of me on my face and walked with Jacob towards our table.

"Isabella?"

I turned to look over my shoulder and saw Alice making her way towards me, Jasper being dragged behind her. A large, ecstatic smile was placed across her angelic face as she made her way towards me.

"Who's the high strung pixie," Jacob whispered in my ears.

"That would be Alice, Edward's sister" I sighed

"Do you wanna speak with her?"

I shook my head "Not really. But I know Alice. She's going to hunt me down through out the night till she's able to speak with me."

* * *

**Los Angeles, CA – Elizabeth Charity Gala**

**Edward Masen**

I watched from across the room as my sister nearly trampled over people just to speak with Bella. I probably would've been doing the same if I didn't know that the result of me doing so would be a drink in the face, or a kick in the balls. Bella's face broke out into a smile, a smile of which was still able to take my breath away, even after all this time. My eyes wandered down her body as she stepped towards Alice.

The white top of her dress was dipped down low enough where the top swells of her breast were exposed; just wanting to burst out with each breath she took. Her long legs were exposed thanks to the shortness of the skirt, remember the nights when those were wrapped around my waist as I fucked her senselessly. Even when we were rough, it was making love.

As she spoke with my sister, her eyes looked past Alice, and towards me. Her brown eyes widened slightly, before looking away. A reaction that I should've expected, but still hurt. A waiter walked past me, a tray of drinks high in his hand, and I grabbed one as he past.

"Edward, I thought you were recovering?"

Looking to my right I saw my Uncle Carlisle walking towards me. Not many knew that he was my uncle. Mostly due to the fact he was a Cullen, and I a Masen. But in truth, my mother is his younger sister, though she is no longer alive.

"From drunks, they didn't say a thing about me drinking." I sighed after taking a drink of the champagne "This is weak shit anyways."

Carlisle and chuckled with a nod "I don't have control over that."

My eyes shifted from him, and back to Bella, who was still talking with Alice and Jasper. She appeared to be more relaxed, her smile didn't seem so forced, but the guy close by her side was making my blood boil.

"You still hooked on that girl, aren't you?" Carlisle asked, his voice sympathetic

"Of course. I might've been young and stupid, but even then I knew that she was it for me, Carlisle." I looked away "And still…I fucked it up."

"Well, maybe you can change that – or fix it" Carlisle spoke "I want you to be my lead for the movie I'm starting up next month."

I hesitated "The one where…Bella is your other lead?"

"Yes."

I contemplated it for a moment, but already knew the answer "When do we start?"

* * *

**-Please Review-**

**AN: I know I'm late, but I've been swamped with school. Lots of tests coming up and papers since I get out around April. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and give little hints to Bella and Edward past together. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four – Mid August 2012**

**Los Angeles, CA**

**Isabella Swan; Night Continued**

For the whole night I could feel _his_ eyes on me. It was like a burning sensation on the back of my neck. Every time I looked up, our eyes connected. He would stare at me intensely, and even after all these years, he was still able to make my heart stop. Thankfully we weren't sat any where near each other. The hall of which the charity event was being held was large, and it was like Carlisle intentionally placed us _away_ from each other. No matter how much I wanted to ignore the fact that he is here, the way my body reacted to his presence wasn't allowing that. My heart was pounding heavily and I found my focus solely on him.

"Isabella, I hope you are enjoying yourself?" Carlisle spoke to me as he moved to take a seat beside me.

"I am, thank you." I sipped my champagne lightly

"I wouldn't guess so. You've been sitting in this chair since dinner and haven't moved." Carlisle spoke softly with a chuckle.

"I can't dance to save my life, and my date is on the dance floor." I rolled my eyes at him.

Carlisle laughed lightly "I know."

"Are you ok?"

Forever one that new Carlisle, they new the reason behind the Elizabeth Charity Gala for was for his late sister. She was a lovely woman I had only met three or four times, each being a long conversation. She was bright, vibrant and loving character. Elizabeth was also Edward's mother. At the age of thirty-seven, she was diagnosed with breast cancer, at the time Edward and I were in high school together, and that was the start of our down fall. Every year Carlisle threw the Gala, in honor of his sister, I attended.

"How are you?" I asked, knowing tonight was hard for him, not matter how many years ago his sister's death was.

"Better then last year," Carlisle smile, the corners of his eyes wrinkling slightly "Every year gets better."

I patted his shoulder in comfort, which he reached up and touched my hand lovingly.

"He could use you Bella. Things haven't exactly been well for him,"

Carlisle didn't need to say his name, he and I both knew who he was talking about. My hand slowly slipped from his shoulder and down to my lap, where my eyes landed. I could feel Carlisle looking towards the side of my head, hoping this would be the year he'd be able to convince me to speak with Edward.

"I have nothing to say to him," I sighed

"He was a child then Bella. You have to know that he's not the same as he was then."

I cocked my eye brow towards him and chuckled with false humor "He's only been sober for three weeks, and already you're singing his praises."

"He's my nephew Isabella, and the only family I have besides his sister." Carlisle spoke

"Well, then….I'm glad that you're able to forgive when I am not"

* * *

The night winded down and soon people were heading home. I walked towards the bathroom and knew that soon enough, Jacob or Esme would want to go home like everyone else. But when I walked out, I wasn't expecting to find him there. He stood against the far wall of the tight hallway with a cigarette between is pointer and middle finger. My heart stopped at the sight of him, and I felt my skin go cold.

"Edward," I spoke softly, causing him to look towards him. His emerald eyes shining and a beautiful emerald color.

"Finally, you speak to me." He smiled, but it was a sad smile. "We've both been here for three hours, and you now speak to me."

"Not that I have much to say," I started to walk towards him, with every intention to walk past him "We said our peace years ago Edward."

I could feel the anger of the past building up and I wanted nothing more then to get away from him. He'd broken my heart and ruined me. I was ashamed of that fact, but it was a fact that I couldn't ignore. Edward knew what he did and why I _never_ wanted to speak with him again.

"Well that's going to be hard for the next three months," He spoke the moment I was a few steps away from him.

I paused for a second before turning back towards him. He rose his cigarette to his lips before looking towards me as he pushed the smoke past his lips.

"What do you mean, _the next three months_?" I asked cautiously

"Carlisle didn't tell you?" Edward pushed off the wall and moved to stand directly in from of me "He offered me the role in Destroyed."

The color left my face and my heart sank towards my toes "No he didn't…"

Edward smirked, "He did, Isabella. Just ask him. You're not going to escape me this time, I've lost you once and I'm not going to let that happen again."

Edward stared down at me with intense eyes, before he moved around me and back out towards the Gala. Suddenly I felt sick, and wanted nothing more then to find the nearest bar and drink myself under. He was back in my life now, as my coworker. He was to play my lover and partner. This wasn't happening. This couldn't be happening.

* * *

**Los Angeles, CA**

**Edward Masen**

I walked away from her feeling satisfied. As I walked down the long hallway back towards the main area of the party, I could feel her eyes on the back of my head. The look on her face the moment I told her Carlisle hired me, was priceless, and brought a smile to my face. It as almost as good as the face she'd make as I fucked her. My cock stirred in my pants at the thought.

When rounding the corner I saw Alice and her husband, Jasper, waiting for me. Alice's arms were crossed at her chest and I could clearly see that she was annoyed.

"Finally! Where the hell did you go?" Alice shrieked

"I had something to take care of." I finished off my cigarette and placed it in one of the trays waiting in the hall "We can leave now."

Alice looked at me from head to toe, before glaring towards me "You went and bothered her didn't you?"

"She was ignoring me all day,"

"Yeah, and with good reason!" Alice rolled her eyes, grabbed Jaspers hand, and led the way out towards the door where the car was waiting "I swear, sometimes, you're still that fucking idiot from high school."

"I'm not." I spoke sternly

"No. I think you are. I think you expect Bella to fucking fall to her knees and be in love with you all over again like in high school. But she's obviously not the same girl; she's grown up and has changed. _You_ on the other hand have not. You're still that asshole who is expecting everything and everyone to fall at your feet, when it's not going to happen."

* * *

**Please Review**

**AN: I know, I've been M.I.A for nearly a month and I have a really good excuse. I GOT A NEW JOB! Finally have four months, I have a job. I work at Barnes and Noble too so that is just…the fucking dream. So I finally have the time to finish this chapter and I hope that you like it. Please let me know what you think so far, what you don't like…blah blah blah. Thanks for the reviews, which are lovely and help me write. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five – Mid-September 2004**

**Seattle, WA**

**Isabella Swan**

I stood on the sidewalk and stared up at the overbearing building that glared down at me. It looked like a mental institution, and I was being committed. My mother's SUV could still be seen down the road. Waiting at a red light, and I wanted nothing more than chase after her and drive away from here. If it were up to me, I'd still be going to my public school back in Forks. With the friends I'd known since Pre-K. But my mother was pushing me into this school to; "Further my chances of being the next Audrey". Her words, not mine.

With a heavy sigh, and my beige messenger hanging stiffly by my side, I walked up to the institution-like building with my head held high. I was being fed to the sharks, and knew that I if I appeared weak, I'd be torn to pieces. I was late, so when I walked through the heavy double doors, the halls were empty. This was better, I didn't have to worry about someone watching me, looking at me, or knowing I even existed. This was better.

Following the map my mother had placed in my hand only a few hours ago, I walked towards the office to sign in, and start the torment that would be this school year. My combat boots squeaked slightly against the hard marble floors of the building. My slightly dingy Doc Martens against the polished floors beneath them was just another sign that I didn't belong here.

The office door was left open, so I just walked inside. The skylight above shone down on the secretary desk that was of some sort of polished stone, and was large, and sat directly in the middle of the room. I thought for a second my mother had dropped me off at the wrong place. This was too fancy, too proper, and too over the top to be a high school here in Seattle. But just as the thought entered my mind, I could see gold lettering across the front of the desk reading: "Brayton Academy of the Arts". _Yep, I was in the right place_.

Women, and some men, walked around the vast room in black pant suits and skirts. All walking in designer clothes and heels. Phones rang, and the sound of keyboards being typed upon was heard. With a heavy sigh I walked towards the large desk before me and placed my map down on the top, and waited for the woman sitting behind it to get off the phone.

"Yes. Mrs. Masen, I understand. We are grateful for you donation. Get well soon. Ok, good bye now"

The smile on her face was still there as she hung up the phone, but it faltered when she saw me. I'm sure I wasn't the sight of what she was typically used to seeing here in Seattle. I stood before the desk in a long sleeved, skater skit dress that was an off white with Aztec strips. If she saw beyond the desk, she's spot my black tights with black Doc Martens I'd got two years ago. My hair was not perfect like hers, and my make-up was minimal, unlike hers. I was a polar opposite imposing on her perfect world.

"H-Hello, I'm Ms. Cope, welcome to Brayton Academy, and are you Isabella?" She asked

I nodded my head "I am, um…sorry for being late. My mother drives slow."

Ms. Cope shook her head "Don't worry about it dear. Um…"

Ms. Cope searched through a filer holder on her desk before pulling out one that had my name on it. She pulled out a schedule, and lock, before tucking the file back in its place.

"If you follow me, dear, I can show you where your locker is and escort you to your first class." Ms. Cope smiled

* * *

As expected I was an outcast pretty much the whole day. No one talked to me, and no one made eye contact with me. Well, I didn't make eye contact with them, but they were surely staring, and even some were pointing. But as I entered the café, I felt like a fish in a bowl. All eyes were on me. It was like time was frozen and I was the main focus. I blushed deeply and move towards a table far from everyone else and took a seat. It seemed the moment I sat down, the interest died off.

Just as I pulled out my beaten and tattered copy of Wuthering Heights out of my message bag, a petite girl sat across form me. Her long black hair was swept back into a tight, and curled, pony tail. Her bright blue eyes were lined with eye shadow, mascara and eye liner. Her smile was matched with dimples and an eager expression.

"Can I help you?" I asked, not meaning to sound rude, but it came out that way

"I'm Mary Alice," She spoke, her voice strung with energy "And I wanted to welcome you to Brayton"

"Thanks," I said stringing the word out a bit

"Would you like to come and eat with me and my friends?"

She pointed over to a table only three or more feet away from me. It was a large round table where four others sat. A blonde that looked that the expression of smelling something bad was etched forever on her face, a curly haired man who looked the like the human equivalent of the Hulk, a depressed Johnny Depp blonde clone and a ginger's face of I couldn't see.

"Ummm…I'm good. But thanks" I smiled softly

"Oh, come on. We aren't going to bite. I promise." Mary Alice smiled

"I don't need your sympathy just because I'm over here sitting alone. I prefer that actually, seeing as I am the _suffer in silence type_. I appreciate that offer, but as of now, I'm fine with being alone" I spoke trying desperately not to scare the girl.

But as the smile slowly faltered on her flawless face, I knew she was going to finally take my decline. She rose up and smiled back down towards me before turning towards the direction of the table not too far from me, and sitting beside the blonde Johnny Depp. He whispered something to her, but she quickly placed a smile on her face, and spoke something back. But whatever he said didn't reassure him, because only seconds later, he and ginger both glared towards me.

I felt my heart stop as the dark green eyes stared towards me with anger, before going back to the small girl before him. I looked down towards my lap, like a child that just been scolded, and closed the book before me.

* * *

**-Please Review-**

**AN: Sorry for the late update, but I've been working, and I didn't wanna update without a Beta. So I wanna thank my editor: Isis, for doing so for me. Hope you likes this pretty little flash back.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six – Late August 2012**

**Los Angeles – CA**

**Isabella Swan **

When I woke up, two days after the Gala and my encounter with Edward, I saw Jacob sitting at the breakfast bar scrolling through his addiction: the daily trash tabloids, and getting onto over-sugared kid's cereal. He smiled towards me, his mouth full of marshmallows and cereal, as I walked towards the coffee maker to make a strong cup of espresso.

"So what are you reading today?" I asked while the machine started to pour my coffee into the cup. I bounced slightly with anticipation of the caffeine to come.

"People. They are the only trustworthy writers out there for gossip" Jacob smiled

I shook my head and chuckled "No one is trustworthy in that business. You of all people should know that."

Jacob sighed and clicked on his laptop "So true. But this should be true seeing as it's an interview with the beau from hells past."

"I couldn't really care less on what Edward has to say." I grumbled as I poured my coffee into my mug. "Nothing about him is interesting anymore"

"Well…" Jacob shifted in his chair "I do, since he's confirming that he's not only your co-star in Carlisle's new project, but that you two in fact dated while shooting _Once Upon A Time_…."

I froze for a second and looked towards Jake with wide eyes, hoping he was joking, but he wasn't. He had a dead serious look on his face. Pushing away from the counter, I grabbed the top of his laptop and flipped it around for me to see. There on the People Magazine website was in fact an article on Edward, the title reading "Carlisle finds his leading man for upcoming thriller"

**People Magazine: Carlisle Cullen finds his leading man in nephew, Edward Masen**

**Article 427: Tanya Denali**

_ It seems that resident "bad boy" Edward Masen has found his break, all thanks to Uncle Carlisle. A statement was released early this morning by the director about the male lead in his new film "Destroyed". It was confirmed last month that Isabella Swan would play the lead female, Marilyn. The movie is based on the story of Bonnie and Clyde, but with a modern twist. So who better to be the male lead- Jay- than Masen himself? _

_ When asked about his new role Masen said "I can't wait to start working on this. I've wanted to work with Carlisle, and this is the perfect project." We couldn't help but agree. But what about working with Ms. Swan? "Isabella and I have a past, so it's going to be interesting working with her"_

I couldn't believe it. I'd be spending 6 months with this man, doing sex scenes, kissing and other shit. I felt the coffee I just drank make its way back up my throat. I felt sick, and pissed, all at the same time. Turning away from the screen of the laptop, I grabbed my phone and dialed Esme's number. She was to tell me of this, or at least Carlisle, but I was blindsided.

"Bella…" Esme spoke softly after answering on the third ring "I already know what you're calling for…and I didn't know"

"How could you not have know, Esme? Carlisle was supposed to do auditions with me to find the other guy…but now Edward's got it without me knowing"

"I know Bella, I've been getting calls all morning, I'm figuring it out." Esme sighed, obviously aggravated with everything.

"What did Carlisle say?" I asked after a short pause

"That it's his movie. He gets to make the decisions, and understands that it's going to be uncomfortable and tense, but at the end of the day, he's the boss."

"I _can't_ work with him Esme." I spoke softly

"Bella, you signed a contract, you can't back out of this project. Think of the backlash you'll get if you back out of this"

I rolled my eyes, Esme was in business mode. She was no longer my friend, but my manager. She continued to explain to me that this was not about me, but about the project. It was out of my control. When we were done talking, she told me she'd call me later, before hanging up. It was only 11:30am and already, my day was ruined.

* * *

**Downtown Los Angeles - CA**

**Edward Masen**

I sat in Carlisle's office waiting for him to come back from his meeting. We both were to meet to discuss the contract for the film. I looked around his office and could see downtown LA from the back wall, which was entirely made of glass. The sun was casting its glow into the room, making it seem brighter then it actually was. His awards, like Oscars and Golden Globes, sat on a shelf on the right of the office, and his movie posters on the left. You were suffocated by his success when you walked in.

The office door opened and when I looked over my shoulder, I saw his assistant walk in with a beaming smile on her face. Every time I come here, whether it's business or personal, she made it more then obvious she was into me. Her skirt was hiked up higher then when she let me in only thirty minutes ago. It was short enough for me to tell she was either wearing a thong or nothing at all underneath.

"Is there anything I can get for you Edward?" She asked, trying to make her voice seem sexier then it actually was.

I clicked my teeth and shook my head "No, Maggie, I'm perfect. Thank you"

Her smile faltered slightly, and she brushed her curly red hair from her shoulder "Ok. Carlisle should be here any moment."

Maggie paused for a second before walking back out and closing the door behind her. I sat there for another five minutes before Carlisle walked in. He let out a heavy sigh as he walked around and sat behind his desk.

"Ok, Edward, I'm just going to tell you the basics since Alice has already gone over this with me." Carlisle spoke looking towards me, and I nodded my head, a cue to go on "This project will start in three weeks. Nothing should have you back out of this unless it's a medical emergency. Once you sign this contract, you are committed to it. If there is anything during the shoot that makes you uncomfortable, as of stunts, please let me know. We will find a double. Any questions?"

"One. Does Isabella know about this venture?"

Carlisle shook his head "No. I wanted her to be my female lead since I saw her last film. And knowing I wanted you too, I knew I'd have to have her confirmed before I even asked you"

"Well," I furred my brows slightly "I might have mentioned it at the Gala. She didn't seem happy at all."

Carlisle pinched the bridge of his nose "Please Edward, be civil with her. I know you have a past, and a pretty fucked up one at that. But this movie is serious for everyone involved. I won't have a disaster on my hands because you two can't even be civil towards each other."

"I'm not the one you have to talk to Carlisle. She's the one that hates me." I spoke

"And with good reason Edward," Carlisle snapped "We're having a dinner at my house next week with the producers and you're to be there. We need the funding and have to make a good impression in order to get it. Isabella will be attending also. If they see you two can't commit on screen, then we're fucked. Do you understand this?"

I nodded my head, seeing the seriousness on Carlisle's face "I will."

"Good. It'll just be Isabella, you, and the producers over. So it shouldn't be too intimidating. None of your…friends or dates are allowed."

"Ok." I sighed "I'll behave. Promise."

Carlisle looked towards me as if he were looking for any sign of a fault. But I just smiled towards him and grabbed a pen from his bin and signed the bottom line of the page that sat on his desk. After signing the contract, I left his office, and as I made my way out towards my car, I could feel my phone vibrating in my back pocket. When I reached back to grab it, I saw an unknown number flashing across my screen. Usually I ignore numbers that don't come up with a name, but something told me to answer it.

"Hello?" I asked, as I slipped behind the wheel of my car

"Edward?" a female asked on the other.

I sat up straight and paused for a second and looked down to my phone to make sure this was, in fact, her.

"Hello? Are you there?" She asked once more.

"Isabella?"

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the wait, I took extra shifts from work so that I can get a new car. This chapter came slowly but surly. I hope you enjoyed it. I was wondering if you guys liked the "flashback" chapter and would want more? Just asking. Please let me know of your thoughts of this chapter, all the help is dully noted and helps me so much. I wanna thank my BETA Isis for being amazing and getting this to me super fast. Enjoy everyone!**

**follow me on twitter for story updates/ask questions/listen to my bullshit. the link is on my profile**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven – Late August 2012**

**Los Angeles – CA**

**Isabella Swan**

I stood before my large mirror and fidgeted with the outfit that I'd put on for Carlisle's dinner tonight. A dinner in which I had to act civil towards Edward even though I was more then angry towards him. I was still even more then angry towards Carlisle for keeping the fact that Edward would be my love interest till the very last minute. The dress I wore complemented my pale skin beautifully, and knew it would torture Edward through out the whole dinner. If I couldn't yell and hit him, then I was going to sexually frustrated him. Because at the Gala, he made it more then obvious that he still wanted me.

The low front drip of the dress stopped just at the end of my bra line, and the pale pink silk slid against my legs beautifully where it stopped, just a few inches above my knees. Walking over to sit on the edge of my bed, I grabbed the heels I had bought just the other day and placed them on my feet. The heels of the shoe gave me a few more inches then my normally 5' 5'' frame. When I stood back from my bed, I could hear footsteps walking towards my opened bedroom door, and looked up to see Jacob standing in the doorframe.

"Well, don't you look delicious" Jacob spoke with a smile

I blushed lightly "Thanks. Are you sure you can't come tonight?"

He nodded "Yorkie wants to get the final shots for the new Marc Jacobs campaign done by tonight."

"Are you sure about that?" I sent him a questionable look "Or are you just using that as a cover up for you two to hook up."

Jacob bit his lower lip and smirked "If he ends up sucking me off during, or after, we're done. Then I'm not going to complain."

I let out a light laugh and shook my head as I walked back towards my mirror to place a final coat of lipstick onto my lips, before turning away, grabbing my bag, and walking out of my room.

"You two have the weirdest relationship, and I don't wanna ever understand it." I spoke towards him as he followed me downstairs

"I can't help it that he's afraid to come out of the closet. He likes me, and I like his amazing oral skills, so I'm going to use that to my advantage."

My eyebrows shot towards my hair line "Again, weird."

When I walked down towards the living room, the doorbell for the front door rang throughout the house. As I walked towards the coffee table to get my keys, Jacob went towards the door to answer it. When the door opened, I soon heard muffled voices that didn't sound happy. They sounded hostile and angry. With a curious look on my face, I walked towards the front hall towards the door. What I was expecting to be at the door wasn't what I was thinking. Standing in door way, dressed in head to toe black, was Edward. His hair was pushed back from his eyes, and stubble graced the sharp edge of his jaw. His face set into a hard gaze towards Jacob, and Jacob was doing the same. It was a stand-off in my front hall.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I spoke, my voice louder and angrier then I attended

"I thought we could save time and gas, by driving together." He spoke, his eyes landing on me, and I quickly saw his eyes darken. But not out of anger.

"I'm fine going on my own." I spoke

Edward sighed "Carlisle isn't really giving me, or you, much of a choice."

I paused for a second, before letting out a heavy sigh and nodded my head. Even though I hated the thought of being in a car with him for more then five minutes, I wasn't going to fight. Like Carlisle said, I needed to make amends with Edward, be civil, for the sake of this film.

* * *

The whole ride to Carlisle's was more then awkward. I tried to keep myself as far from Edward as possible, and he mostly focused the rode and getting us to his uncles. The moment he pulled up, I couldn't get out of the car fast enough. We must've been the last to arrive, since the front of Carlisle's home were many cars. Already I was feeling nervous that Edward and I weren't going to be able to pull this off.

"Bella," Edward called from behind me.

I turned quickly towards him and paused. He seemed almost as nervous as I felt. He ran a shaky hand through his hair, before looking towards me again.

"We need to make sure that we don't fuck this up."

"I'm aware of that, Edward. Just stay away from me and I'm sure we can do jus that."

"How is that possible, Bella? We're supposed to show that we're able to play lovers on screen." He spoke aggressively.

I sighed "We can do that, we're actors after all, Edward."

Turning on my heels, I walked back towards Carlisle's front door and knocked twice. From behind me I could hear Edward following up behind me. The moment I felt him stop behind me, Carlisle opened the door and sighed happily when he saw Edward and I.

"Finally, you two are here." He smiled towards the two of us.

"Sorry we're late, thought it would be better Bella and I drove together,"

Carlisle stepped to the side to allow both Edward and I inside. When I walked in I could hear people talking towards the living room and dining room area. Producers and investors were standing around in both of the rooms, talking and drinking, and suddenly I felt extremely nervous. For as long as I could remember, I was always nervous about meeting people and talking to them. I already knew this was going to be a long ass night.

**-Please Review-**

**AN: So I know this was super later, but I went on vacation with the family and forgot to finish this chapter. Hope you enjoyed the new chapter and the dinner part will be coming soon.**


End file.
